


As You Are

by TheGirlNoOneKnows5



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Androgynous Noora, Blink and you'll miss the Evak, Brief mention of past physical abuse, F/F, Family, Friends to Lovers, Historical, Open/Hopeful Ending, Royalty, SKAM Reverse Bang, disguises, friendships, princess eva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlNoOneKnows5/pseuds/TheGirlNoOneKnows5
Summary: Eva has never wanted to be a queen. When the Spanish heir comes looking for a wife, she must draw his attentions elsewhere. Meanwhile, her own attention is drawn to one of the Prince's mysterious grooms...-A historical romance between Eva and Noora for the 2018 SKAM Reverse Bang





	As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a fictional version of the 16th century!  
> The wonderful artwork that inspired this story is by the superb [Margot](https://lesbiankelsey.tumblr.com/)  
> This one's for you

 

Trumpets sounded in the distance.

Eva watched the ships approach her land from a window. She rested her chin on her arms while she enjoyed the sunlight. The breeze carried a promise of something new, something exciting.

“Eva?” her sister called. Eva listened to her footsteps approaching and felt Ingrid’s presence behind her. She leaned in to take in the ships. “Father expects us to be ready in the main hall when they arrive.”

“What do you think they’ll be like?”

“Prince Christoffer is said to be very handsome,” Ingrid said dreamily. “You are very lucky, sister.”

Eva looked up with a great sigh. “There’s no engagement yet.”

“ _Yet_ ,” said Ingrid. She placed a hand on Eva’s shoulder. “Come. We mustn’t be late!” 

 

*********

“Straighten up,” mother whispered.

Eva straightened her shoulders to match the stance of her other siblings. Her toes began to ache from the pinch of her shoes. Why had she chosen her pointiest pair? She shifted her feet uncomfortably.

Mother leaned in again. “Smile, my love.”

Eva morphed her grimace into a smile. Royals had a great deal of practice in fakery. She could pretend to be pleasant if that was what her parents desired. Shoulders back. Tummy in. Lift the chin. Never show a thing you feel inside.

The large doors of the main hall opened. Eva sucked in a breath.

“His Majesty King Guillen V and his son, Prince Christoffer of Spain,” the marshal announced.

Two men entered the hall, followed by several of their own guards and courtiers. They were finely dressed in expensive fabrics. King Guillen’s shirt was embellished with jewels and embroidery. His strides were large and purposeful. He was the picture of wealth and power.

Standing beside him was his heir, Prince Christoffer. He was a notorious womanizer, and as Ingrid had said, very, very handsome. He stood with an air of confidence, wearing a proud smile. He looked as if he had just won a great battle. Eva wondered if he’d ever faced a single hardship in his life. When their eyes met, he held her gaze.

“Guillen,” father said joyously. He stepped forward to give the Spanish king a brief hug.

“It’s good to see you, cousin,” Guillen said. “After all this time. My queen regrets she was not able to accompany us.”

“Please impart our prayers for her health,” mother said.

“Ah, Emilie.” Guillen took her hand and placed a kiss on both her cheeks. “You are as radiant as you were on the day of your wedding.”

“Your Majesty, you are too kind.”

“What’s this ‘your Majesty’ business? No, no. We are family! You two shall call me Guillen.”

Mother gave him a polite nod. “As you wish. Guillen.”

Guillen smiled widely. “Ah!” He gestured for the prince to come forth. “May I introduce my son, Christoffer, first of his name.”

Christoffer gave the family a bow. “It is my utmost pleasure to meet you all.”

“And you,” father said. “My, how you’ve grown.”

“He is a man now,” Guillen said with pride. His eyes shifted to Eva. She gulped. “And seeking a bride.”

“Yes,” mother said with a sickeningly pleasant smile. “Allow us to introduce our own children.” She took a step forward and gestured down the line. “Camille, Aksel, Eva, Ingrid and young Sigurd.” Each child gave the king a bow or curtsy as their name was said.

“I believe congratulations are in order,” Guillen said, nodding at Camille. “For your recent nuptials. I hope it is a happy union.”

Camille gave him a nod. “Thank you, your Majesty.”

“Tell me, dear. Where is your husband?”

“H-he is away for a few days, your Majesty.” The shake in her voice was unmissable. It was ignored, nonetheless.

“How fitting that such a beautiful land is home to such beautiful princesses. Much like my own.”

Ingrid let out a small giggle while Eva tried not to roll her eyes. Her younger sister may be impressionable, but Eva was not so easily swayed. She too was gifted in the art of flattery.

The king looked between Aksel and Sigurd. “The two of you will surely grow into fine men like your father.”

“I started archery!” exclaimed Sigurd.

“A noble skill,” Christoffer said. Sigurd looked up at him in awe. He was a much more sturdy man than their own older brother. Eva bit her smile away at Aksel’s poorly hidden scowl. It appeared he’d made the same observation.

Father clapped his hands together. “Sebastian,” he called to his steward. “Why don’t you show our guests to their rooms.” He looked back at Guillen and Christoffer. “Settle in, take some rest. Tonight, we shall have a feast!”

 

*********

“The last bird I caught was the largest they’d seen in years,” Christoffer said with his mouth full. “One shot!” He slammed his hand on the table, making Eva jump. That woke her right up. “And it was down.”

“Mm hm,” Eva murmured. She blinked rapidly, hoping he hadn’t noticed her falling asleep beside him. Fortunately, the prince was far too interested in his food – and himself – to notice much of anything else at all.

He gulped down his last bite. “Your cooks are excellent,” he said appreciatively.

“They are,” Eva agreed. “They can make anything you desire.”

“I desire a great deal of things, Princess,” he said, holding her gaze.

For the first time that day, Eva was unable to maintain her neutral expression. She burst into laughter.

The prince laughed with her. “Was that not as romantic as I’d hoped?”

“I’d expect more from a well known libertine”

Christoffer raised his well-groomed brows. “Libertine?”

Eva took a nonchalant sip from her cup. “There are worse things I could call you, Prince Christoffer.”

“Chris,” he said. “Please, Princess. Call me Chris.”

“Chris,” Eva tried it. “Asking a lady you’ve just met to use a nickname. Tell me, are all Spaniards this informal?”

“Quite the opposite, Princess.”

“You must be a wild man,” Eva said, her tone indistinguishable to her own ears. Was she being judgemental or flirtatious?

Chris didn’t seem to mind either way. He smirked at her. “You speak your mind.”

“When I am allowed.”

“Then, I am honoured,” Chris said. Eva frowned at him in question. “You feel comfortable enough to insult me.”

“I do not mean any insult, your Highness,” Eva teased. “Perhaps your ears are sensitive.”

“A sweet princess calling _me_ sensitive?” Chris laughed. “I am the future king of Spain.”

“And I am not sweet.”

Chris placed an elbow on the table and leaned closer. “I hope not.”

Eva held his stare for as long as she dared before pushing her stool out. “Excuse me, Chris. I’m feeling a little hot.”

“Shall I accompany you outside?”

“No need,” she said, wiping her mouth with her napkin. “I won’t be long.” Eva quickly slipped out of the dining hall before her parents could notice. She smiled sweetly at the guard by the east garden door. “A lovely evening, isn’t it?”

“Would you like to walk the gardens, your Highness?”

She batted her eyelashes at him. “I would.”

The guard blinked slowly at her, his cheeks darkening as she stepped closer. “Uh – I – uh,” he stuttered.

Eva placed her mouth directly beside his ear. “Excuse me, soldier.”

The guard stumbled just far enough for Eva to reach the door handle. She pulled the door open a crack and slid outside. She’d rather not have a guard following her tonight.

The sky was dark and the air was cool. Eva took a deep, soothing breath and released it slowly. Her mind cleared.

A nearby rustling broke her peace. “Who’s there?” she called, only to be met with silence. “The daughter of the king is speaking to you, you _will_ answer. Who is there?”

A figure slowly moved out of the shadows. A boy dressed in Spanish colours. He stood meekly by the wall, ducking his head. This boy looked young, maybe twelve or thirteen, though he was taller than most that age. He flinched when Eva took a few steps closer.

“It’s alright,” she said. “You are in no trouble. There’s no need to be frightened.”

“P-pardon, your Highness,” the boy said. There was a sweetness to his voice Eva found pleasing.

“You are one of Prince Christoffer’s grooms?”

“I am, your Highness.”

Eva took another step, stopping when he flinched again. She frowned. “How old are you?”

“Seventeen.”

Most seventeen year old boys were more filled out. Most had deeper voices. This boy was tall, but his shoulders were slender. “The same age as me,” Eva said. “Do you not get much to eat?”

“All of the Spanish employ are well fed, your Highness.”

Eva wondered what his face looked like. He was yet to look her in the eyes. “What is your name?”

The boy hesitated. “…Niklaus.”

“Niklaus.” Eva took another step. “Niklaus, why do you avert your eyes?”

His gulp was audible. “I am not…usually permitted to speak much, your Highness.”

“No? Why is that?”

“I…prefer to keep to myself.”

“Hm.” Eva walked away from the wall and looked out over the garden. The usually beautiful plants transformed into menacing shapes in the dark. “I can understand that,” Eva said. Niklaus was silent. “You know, your prince is looking for a bride.”

After several seconds of silence, Niklaus seemed to realise Eva expected an answer. “Yes, your Highness. He is.”

“And whoever this bride is, will be the queen consort of Spain one day.”

“Yes, your Highness. She will.”

Eva looked back at him. She caught brief glance of his face before he quickly looked down. His hat covered most of his face this way. From what she’d seen, he had pale skin and light eyes. His jaw was soft edged, unlike the sharpness she saw in most seventeen year old boys.

She sighed. “I do not want to be a queen, Niklaus. I just want to be me.” She turned back to the dark garden. “We royalty do not get the choice. We are wealthy and privileged. But we are never free. I do not get the freedom to choose my future. Nor do any of my siblings. If I do not marry your prince, it will be another. Or perhaps a powerful duke. Someone my father will benefit from. That is my destiny. That is the curse of my birth. The burden of a princess.”

“You are just as dramatic as I remember,” a voice said. Eva turned and saw a young man with wild curly hair standing near Niklaus. He raised a thick eyebrow at her. Eva stared back. “What is it, Princess? Do you forget all your old friends?”

“Jonas? Is that Jonas Vasquez?”

“You do remember.”

Eva broke out into a bright smile. She rushed forward and pulled him into a hug. Jonas hugged her back, laughing in surprise.

“It’s been years!”

“Those years turned me from a misbehaving child to a decent man,” Jonas said. He stood back so Eva could see his uniform.

“You did become a soldier, after all,” Eva said, impressed.

“I didn’t leave Norway for nothing,” Jonas said.

“You _are_ a Spaniard,” Eva pointed out. “We always knew you’d go back one day.” 

Jonas shrugged. “I was born in Norway. Raised in Norway. I may have Spanish blood, but I will always consider this land my home.”

“When did you become sentimental?” Eva teased.

“Things change when you grow up,” Jonas said. It saddened Eva. Things were never the way they used to be. Everything came to and end. “But some things remain the same,” Jonas added with a smile. “You’re still wondering around on your own.”

“I’m not on my own. I’m with-”

Niklaus had disappeared.

“Oh. I suppose I am on my own.”

Jonas placed a hand on her upper arm. “Not when I’m here.”

A touch from an old friend was the warmest kind.

 

*********

“But he’s gorgeous!” exclaimed Ingrid. She pulled at her dress in bunches until her hands turned white.

“So are many others,” Eva said simply. She played with a loose thread on her bed spread while Ingrid paced in front of her.

Ingrid stopped. “I can’t believe you don’t like him!”

“I never said I didn’t like him. The prince is…charming.”

“So, why don’t you want to marry him?”

Eva fell back on her bed with a dramatic sigh. “Sister,” she said. “ _Dear_ sister.”

“Oh, what is it?” Eva smiled at the irritation in her voice. Ingrid jumped on the bed and lay next to her.

“There are so many things you don’t understand.” Ingrid rolled her eyes. “That’s not very princess-like,” Eva teased.

Ingrid sat up with a huff. “I don’t have to act like a princess if you’re acting like a fool!”

Eva braced herself on her elbows. “You’re calling me a fool, now?”

“Eva, I would die to marry a man like Prince Christoffer.” She was close to tears. Eva couldn’t imagine why.

She wrapped an arm around her, resting her head on her shoulder. “Never say such things,” she said gently. “You are never going to die. Especially not for a man; prince or otherwise.”

“Everyone dies,” Ingrid said.

Eva hugged her closer. Sisterly hugs were Eva’s favourite kind. “Not you. You are going to live forever.”

Ingrid laughed and leaned her head on Eva’s. “Promise we’ll live forever together?”

“Promise.” They listened to the birds chirping for a while. “Why are you so desperate to marry?”

Ingrid got out of Eva’s embrace. “I am desperate to marry _well_.”  

At was as if everything froze. The birds ceased chirping, the sun stopped shining. The world went dark while Eva recalled the arrival of their older sister at court the week prior. Camille had slowly trailed behind her new husband, almost cowering out of sight. When she got close, Eva and Ingrid noticed the hint of purple on her left cheekbone. She was pale, her eyes dark and void of the bubbly nature they were used to. She no longer walked on air. Eva mourned her sister each time she laid eyes on this new, defeated woman. The Spanish king’s blessing was an insult.

What Eva felt was much more than sorrow or helplessness. It was overwhelming anger. Anger at her father, at this Bulgarian prince, at the world, at fate. If Eva were a man, she would do better to protect her family. If Eva were a man, she would stop at nothing to save Camille from whatever ailed her. She would break every bone in that pathetic man’s body for ever laying a hand on a daughter of House Mohn.

Women did not have such power. Not even princesses.

Perhaps in a better world.

She pulled Ingrid into her chest. “If you believe nothing else, believe this; I will never let anything terrible happen to you. That is what _I_ would die for.”

“I thought you were going to live forever?” Ingrid joked. Her trembling voice betrayed her.

Eva stroked her hair gently. “I would die for you.”

 

*********

Eva’s steps echoed as she paced down one of the castle’s many long corridors.

“Princess?”

Eva turned to see Chris down the end of the hall. She resisted the urge to run the other way, recalling one of mother’s many lessons. Be charming, but detached and yet amused. This could go her way if she played it well.  

Chris approached her with a smirk. “How wonderful to run into such a lovely face this early,” he said.  

Eva raised her brows. “Too early for such open flirtations, surely.”

Chris took her hand and ran his thumb over the top. “Never.”

_I would die to marry a man like Prince Christoffer_

Eva took her hand back carefully. A plan formed in her mind. “Uh, Chris, I wonder…have you met my sister, Ingrid?”

“Only in passing,” Chris said with a curious look. “Why do you ask?”

Eva batted her eyelashes as she stepped forward. “I believe the two of you would get along very well.”

“Is that so?” Eva nodded. “Are you, perhaps, trying to get rid of me, Princess?”

Eva placed a hand on Chris’s upper arm and played with his elaborate sleeve. The embroidery was rough under her fingers. “I could never, your Highness,” she said innocently. “I am merely…suggesting that your attentions may be better suited elsewhere.”

“What brought you to this conclusion?”

Another step and they were almost nose to nose, only hampered by their difference in height. Chris looked down at Eva in amusement. “Speak with her,” Eva whispered. “Please? For me?”

“You play a dangerous game, Princess.”

Eva gave him her nicest smile, maintaining their heated gaze. “Please?”

Chris looked as if he were about to kiss her. Their stance was intimate and very, _very_ inappropriate for an unwed pair. It was the sort of thing that started gossip among the servants. The beginnings of the kind of deviance that got ladies sent away to nunneries. Chris moved back with a laugh. “As you wish, Princess.” 

“You won’t regret it,” Eva called as he backed away from her.

“Promise me a kiss if I do?”

Eva laughed. “You won’t.” She waited until he was out of sight to let out a sigh of relief. Perhaps this was her way out of marriage. And Ingrid’s way in.

She hurried to the royal stables for some peace. It was not to be. Niklaus was already there, brushing Eva’s favourite horse, Hervé. He was humming softly. The tune was far too sweet for a boy of seventeen. Eva inspected him from afar, taking in the soft lines of his body, mostly hidden by his clothes. They were ill fitted, sagging at the shoulders. He still wore his large hat, but Eva could see the side of his face in the daylight. This was not the face of a young man. It couldn’t be.

Hervé whined happily.

“Friendly, isn’t he?” Eva said.

Niklaus jumped and dropped the brush. It made a loud clang as it hit the stall floor. “Princess!” he laughed nervously. He ducked his head again, hiding his red face.

Eva smiled and walked closer. “Did I frighten you?” She placed both hands on the stall gate. “Am I frightening, Niklaus?”

“No, your Highness,” Niklaus insisted hurriedly. “Not at all.”

“Not at all,” Eva repeated. She leaned in. “Am I pretty, then?”

“Yes, of course, you Highness.” Niklaus was getting more flustered with each word.

“How can you tell?” Eva moved back and opened the gate. “You never look me in the face.” Niklaus flinched as she got closer. “Please don’t be afraid of me, Niklaus,” she said gently.

His shoulders relaxed. “Apologies, your Highness. It is not you I am afraid of.”

“What, then?”

Niklaus hesitated, allowing Eva time to notice the way his coat bunched around his chest. No other boy’s clothes fitted him this way. None that Eva had seen. Unless…

“Everything,” Niklaus finally said. Eva began to doubt that was their name at all.

They slowly lifted their head and Eva was sure. Standing this close in the light, Eva knew.

“You are more Eve than Adam, are you not?”

Niklaus pulled their lips in, uncertainty in their bright eyes. Eva had seen many people holding great beauty, but the person before her was unparalleled.

“I am, you Highness,” Niklaus answered.

“Should I take that to mean your name isn’t really Niklaus?”

“No, your Highness. My name – my real name – is Noora.” Their eyes flitted around nervously.

“What a pleasure to meet you, Noora,” Eva said. “You needn’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.”

Noora gave her a grateful smile. “Thank you, your Highness.”  

“Tell me; why the deception?”

Noora’s eyes went wide. “You wish to hear _my_ story?” The disbelief in their voice was laced with hopeful excitement.

“Of course,” Eva said. “You are the most curious person I have ever met.”

Noora’s smile was bright as the morning light. “Very well. Uh…my mother and father left me with relatives when I was but months old. They did not want a daughter, you see. They set sail and I haven’t heard word from them since.”

“How awful,” Eva said. Surely, only the coldest of hearts would willingly leave their own child in such a way.

“Oh, it’s alright,” Noora insisted with an awkward laugh. “Truly, I loved growing up with my cousins.”

“Hm. Do you fancy yourself a boy?”

“I understand that I am a woman in body, your Highness. I am agreeable to it. So long as I may live as I am. For as long as I am allowed.”

“ **As you are**.” Eva considered her. “How did you come to be?”

“For as long as I remember, I spent all my time with boys. I played with them, acted like them, dressed like them. I even cut my hair like them.” Noora carefully removed her hat, revealing a blonde bob. It looked like silk.

Never had a story or a person enraptured Eva this way. She smiled slowly. “And your family allowed all this?”

Noora relaxed against the wall with shrug. It carried the easiness Eva longed for. “It was a large household,” Noora said. “Several families, you see. They did not mind if one girl among twelve behaved…out of the ordinary.”

How Eva wished. She noticed a knife sheathed in Noora’s belt. “How did you come under royal employ?”

“My cousin Eskild grew up alongside Prince Christoffer at Spanish court. He’s the closest thing the prince has to a brother. When I came of age, I asked if he could somehow secure me a position at the castle.”

“It worked out well.” Eva gestured at Noora’s clothing.

“It did, indeed. Eskild took me under his wing as a groom. A gentleman of my lord’s privy chamber.”

“Does anyone at court know your truth?”

“The prince himself knows,” Noora revealed. She took in Eva’s surprised reaction. “He is a good man, your Highness. Cocky and at times arrogant, but he is generous and good to his friends.”

Her words lifted the worrisome clench from Eva’s stomach. “I am glad for it.”

“Perhaps in time, you will be content with him, your Highness. He will make a fine king some day.” Noora spoke with the kind of conviction Eva’s father admired in a man. Every word drew Eva in further.

“I’m sure he will,” she said, patting Hervé’s nose. He made a happy whiny. The sound brought Eva back to her childhood. The days were simpler. Life was sweeter. “I am not going to be your queen, Noora.”

“Your High-”

Eva stepped closer to her. Noora gulped, her cheeks colouring a pretty shade of pink. “I may not have complete control of my life. But this is one thing I _will_ decide.”

Noora stared back, curious and impressed. “If anyone can do that,” she said, “I believe it’s you, your Highness.”

It was the one thing Eva had always longed to hear. She considered wrapping Noora in an embrace of gratitude, but decided she’d rattled the poor girl enough. “The Spanish king is here discussing trade and many other dull things for another two weeks. That is certainly enough time to sway them all. The prince’s desires falling on another will help it along.”

“Another?”

“My sister,” Eva said cheerfully. “Ingrid. She admires your prince a great deal. And if he is the man you say, I would be pleased for them to make a match.”

“Forgive me for saying so, your Highness,” Noora smiled, “You have a fascinating mind.”

“No forgiveness needed.” Eva gave Hervé another pat before moving out of the stall. Noora followed until they were leaning on the gate from the other side. “You fascinate _me_.”

 

*********

Every spare moment was spent together. They would be inseparable if not for their daily duties. It had been a long time since Eva could speak to a friend so freely. Her ladies were all proper girls, desiring husbands and fine things. None of the men at court wanted much to do with her. Noora was free and unjudging. She was unusual, to be sure, and very special.

Eva was enchanted by her smile and the way her eyes lit with fascination from every story Eva shared.

She stood in front of her in the stables one afternoon. “No nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping, slurping, burping, twittering or frittering allowed,” Eva said.

“Those are a lot of rules.”

She had no idea. “Oh! And most importantly; stay present, stay pleasant, stay proud. We must maintain a regal gait at all times.”

“Being a princess sounds exhausting.”

Eva flicked the brim of Noora’s hat. “So does living your life in disguise.”

Noora removed her hat and smoothed down her hair. “I suppose it is, sometimes.”

Eva snatched the hat and fitted it on her own head. Noora giggled. “This is the only thing concealing your secret.”

“You seemed to have no trouble figuring it out, your Highness.”

She reached for the hat, but Eva skipped away. “How many times must I tell you? Eva. My friends address me only as Eva.”

Noora gave her an exaggerated bow. “Eva. Of course.”

Eva smiled and began dancing around the stables. Her skirts picked up dirt and hay as she skipped. “It was not a difficult conclusion to make. No man could have been so pretty.”

Noora choked on a laugh. “You are well versed in flattery, your hi – uh, Eva.”

“I see you are blushing.”

“It is not everyday a _princess_ tells one such things.”  

Eva danced over to her and grabbed her hands. “This princess speaks only the truth.”

“Does she?” Noora laughed as Eva pulled her around the stables.

They hopped and twirled, their giggling serving as their music. Eva stopped suddenly, causing Noora to crash into her. They fell to the ground, squealing and laughing in delight. Eva fitted the hat back on Noora’s head. “Are you hungry?” Noora’s growling stomach answered for her. Eva laughed and pulled her to her feet. “Let’s go.”

The south kitchen door had been left slightly ajar. Sounds that were unmistakably two people kissing carried through. Eva clutched Noora’s hand as they slowly crept towards the door. They peaked in to see two of the castle’s kitchen boys, Isak and Even in an embrace.

Eva gave Noora’s hand a squeeze. They shared a smile and backed away until they were out of hearing range. Their hands swung between them. “I knew something was going on between those two,” Eva said. “They’re always staring at each other.”

“You don’t mind it?” Noora bit her lip. “That sort of romance is forbidden.”    

“Love is love,” Eva said simply.

Noora looked at her with something close to awe. As if she may be God herself.

A person like Noora. She was enough to make Eva think perhaps God was a woman.

 

*********

Silence stretched across the castle, bringing the entire world to a halt. It was thick with anticipation. Anxiety. Waiting.

Eva, Ingrid and Chris stared at their fathers, each one urging ‘speak!’

King Guillen broke the silence like a stone crashing through glass. “It is…” he waved a jewelled hand around, “not what we had planned.”

“Some of the greatest gifts come from adventures unplanned,” Chris tried.  

“Using my own teachings against me. What have I done?” the king laughed.

Father eyed Eva and Ingrid with an unreadable expression. “Is this truly what you wish?” The question was posed to them both.

“More than anything, father,” Ingrid said.

Father sighed wearily. “I am displeased our children conspired against our plans,” he said to Guillen. “Without our knowledge.”

Ingrid sent Eva a wary glance. This was her moment. Eva cleared her dry throat. “If I may,” she said. The two kings turned their attention to her. She ignored her pounding heart. “The prince came looking for a wife. While my sister was not the intended, the prince has taken to her. And she to him. Why deny a happy union? Has he not found his bride?”

Guillen crossed his decorative arms over his chest. “The princess speaks sense,” he said. “Your girls really are something, cousin.”

“That they are,” father said.

“You’ve won my mind,” Guillen said. “I give you my blessing.”

Chris stood taller while Ingrid awaited father’s answer with bated breath. Finally, he raised a hand and said, “Very well. Two blessing from two kings.”

Ingrid hurried forward to throw her arms around father’s neck. “Oh, thank you! Thank you!”

Father was not a man who laughed often. The sound filled Eva’s heart with hope. She was free. For now, she was free.

 _More time with Noora_ , she thought.  

Chris gave Eva a courteous nod while his own father kissed his cheek. The familiarity between them remained, though now it was nothing more than friendly interaction.

“We’ll announce the match at the farewell feast in a few days,” father said.

“About that feast,” Guillen said, something conspiratorial in his voice. “I have a few ideas.”

 

*********

Eva sucked in a breath while her maid tied up her dress. She’d chosen her favourite green gown for the evening’s festivities. Green was Noora’s favourite colour. “Is this right, my Lady?”

“It’s perfect, Isabelle. Thank you.”

The maid gave her a bow and crossed the room. She opened the door and nearly ran right into Ingrid. “Oh! Pardon me, your Highness.”

“Apologies,” Ingrid laughed. She stepped aside for the maid to hurry out before she stood in front of Eva’s mirror. “Am I the fairest maiden in all the land?”

“Why, of course.” They shared a laugh.

Ingrid took both her hands. “I can’t believe this is really happening,” she gushed. “And it’s all thanks to you.”

“I promised to look after you.”

“And look after me, you did.” She jumped away with an excited squeal. “He likes me!”

“Of course he does,” Eva said. “Anyone would be a fool not to.”

A sharp knock made both of them jump. “Your ladies, Princess,” the page said from behind the door.

“Come in!”

Vilde, Christina and Sara skipped inside, filling the room with chatter and giggles. A fourth figure remained in the doorway. Camille. She leaned on the doorframe awkwardly, an unsure look on her face.

“Sister!” Eva exclaimed. She approached her with open arms. “Must you stand there on your own? Come in!”

The purple had faded from her face, though she was just as pale. Eva recognised longing behind the sadness in her eyes. She took her hands and gave them a squeeze. “Will you do my hair? Like when we were children?”

Camille’s face lit up. “I’d love to.”

The girls prepared for the farewell feast together while Ingrid told them all about her future husband. Eva was happy for her. But there was only so much gushing she could stand to hear. She didn’t want to hear about how _handsome_ and _gallant_ he was ever again.

“About time we made our entrance, hmm?” she said, impatience seeping through her high pitched tone.

“Let’s go, ladies!” Lady Christina eagerly agreed.

All six girls piled out of the room. Eva was the last one out. She almost ran right into Noora. “Oh!” They laughed. Noora was wearing her big hat. “My apologies.”

“And mine.”

Noora looked at her for a while before grabbing Eva’s hand. She placed a folded slip of paper in her palm, and then folded her fingers over it. “I believe this belongs to you.”

“I believe so,” Eva said with a curious smile. “Thank you, _Niklaus_.” 

“The pleasure is mine, _Princess_.”

“Eva!” Vilde called. Her voice echoed down the hall as if it had come from much further away. “Are you coming?”

Eva gave Noora a wink. “Enjoy your evening.”

“I’m sure I will, your Highness.”

With a final nod, they backed away from each other. Eva lifted her dress off the floor and hurried after her sisters and ladies. They were announced before stepping into the Great Hall. The hall was filled with people dressed in their best attire. Large tables lined the walls, covered in more food than a person could eat in their lifetime. Various plants and sculptures had been placed around the hall in decoration. The musicians were playing Spanish music while the guests danced.

“This Spanish king knows how to throw a party,” Christina enthused.

“He certainly knows how to hijack one,” Eva remarked. She noticed her mother looking thoroughly unimpressed. “Mother doesn’t like to be overshadowed.”

“Men will always have the final word,” Camille said. She anxiously searched the room.

Eva took her hand. “Not while we’re together,” she said. “Dance with me.”

The girls laughed their way onto the dance floor. They twirled and hopped around until Camille was laughing the way she used to. It was a far lovelier sound than the lute and flutes being played.

“May I cut in?”

A finely dressed Jonas held his hand out. Camille stepped away, giving him a giggly curtsy. “Of course.”

“Señorita.”

“Señor.”

Eva took his hand and let him lead her to a new spot on the floor. The music changed to a dance they’d been taught together as children. With a shrug, Jonas hopped in time while Eva laughed. “Is my dancing amusing, Princess?”

“ _You_ are, soldier.” She lifted her dress and matched his movements.

“I’ve heard you’ve spent some time with one of my prince’s grooms,” Jonas said.

The mere mention made Eva’s stomach flip. She remembered the slip of paper she’d tucked into the front of her gown. “Niklaus. Sweet thing.”

“I am glad you’re making Spanish friends, Princess.” Jonas’s voice got breathier the longer they moved around. “It gives you reason to visit.”

“Visit?”

“I hope I’m not being too brash in asking you to come to Spain,” Jonas puffed. They joined their palms as they stepped around each other. “When your sister visits-” he panted for a few beats, “in the coming months…come with her. You can finally see Spain. And your friends.” He twirled her around. “Say yes.”

“Alright, yes,” Eva laughed. “I’ll come to Spain.”

He twirled her again before they stepped apart with a bow as the song came to a close. “That didn’t take much convincing.”

“You made a compelling case,” Eva said. “I hope you’ll excuse me, friend. I promised a word to another.”

“A princess is always busy.”

She left him with a smile. The moment she was out of sight, she reached into her bodice to grab Noora’s note. It was slightly crinkled and damp with sweat. “Ugh.” Eva opened the fold to see neat handwriting.

 

_Eva,_

_Meet me where we first met when the clock strikes its ninth hour_

_Niklaus_

 

Her heart picked up as she read the words over and over. She looked around the hall until she found a clock. It was already nine! Eva stuffed the note back down her bodice and straightened her gown. She clung to the walls as she carefully slipped out of the hall. She hurried down the corridor, making sharp turns to find the fastest route to her destination. Her thumping heart was not from her rushed movements.

Fate was smiling at Eva that night. The east garden door had been left unguarded. She pulled the door open and stepped out into the night. “Noora?” she whispered.

“This way,” her voice whispered back.

Eva followed the sound to the short steps that led to the garden. Noora was standing at the bottom with a lantern. “Princess,” she greeted. She bent in a courteous bow.

“M’lady,” Eva said with a curtsy.

Noora removed her hat and held a hand up to Eva. This was reminiscent of the romantic fairytales the nurse used to tell Eva and her siblings. She happily accepted Noora’s hand and skipped down the steps. “Shall we?”  

They walked away from the castle, hand in hand. Eva admired the gold embroidery on Noora’s white shirt. It wasn’t as elaborate as the prince’s, but it was twice as pretty. Who needed a prince charming when girls like Noora existed?

They walked until the music faded into the distance. Until they were completely alone. “Here,” Noora said. They sat on the cool grass, the lantern creating an intimate mood.

“You once asked me if I ever missed my parents,” Noora said.

“I remember.” She ran her thumb over the back of Noora’s hand. “I apologise if I upset you.”

“You could never.” Noora’s laugh sounded close to a sob. “It’s just…I lied to you. I do wonder about them.” She sighed sorrowfully. It wrapped around Eva’s heart. “It’s a lonely feeling. Being unwanted.”

Eva tucked Noora’s hair behind her ear. Finally, _finally_ she could feel the fine, silky tufts through her fingers. Eva wanted to wrap herself in it. In her.

“You are not unwanted here,” she said.

“You are the first friend to make me believe that,” Noora admitted, her eyes on the grass. The lantern lit the way just enough for Eva to make out her faint blush. She was so lovely.

"I like you just as you are."

Eva looked from her to the sky. A million stars, twinkling in the unexplored. The night sky was far more enchanting than any jewel. Powerful enough to make even a simple princess feel powerful. _The finest things are not things at all_ , she decided. The feeling of Noora’s hand in hers, the night breeze in her hair. The memories of her smile, of her voice, of _her._

Noora was already staring at her when she looked down. Unlike so many occasions before, she did not look away. Eva leaned in until their lips touched. The sweetest kiss.

Was this the secret to eternal bliss?

Noora’s lips. So, so soft. Much like the rest of her. Eva wanted to kiss her forever.

Forever was not a thing princesses could promise. Maybe they did not have forever, but they had right now. If that was all Eva had to give, she hoped it would be enough.

Noora’s smile against hers. So, so sweet. She held her close.

Right now, in this moment. Eva could be in love. Until they met again, this was enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers for reading this super corny project of mine!  
> -In case you didn’t pick up on it, ‘Barbie in The Princess and the Pauper’ was a great inspiration for this ;) As was an episode of Showtime’s ‘The Borgias’, but that’s far less G rated.  
> -Did ya catch my sneaky Ariana Grande reference?  
> -This is not based in reality, as the kings of Norway during the 16th century were not actually Norwegian 
> 
> Now, go tell [Margot](https://lesbiankelsey.tumblr.com/) that she’s wonderful <3  
> Once again, [Julia](http://transjonas.tumblr.com/), you are lovely :)  
> And a big thanks to all the other participants in this challenge for your encouragements on discord! Good luck <3 
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr at [thegirlnooneknows5](http://thegirlnooneknows5.tumblr.com/)  
> My ask is always open and I am always lonely <3


End file.
